A different life: Year two
by Funbaby911
Summary: Its the second year of Hogwarts and Harry is starting out on a new adventure. What will happen this year? and will Harry survive? Warning: Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione bashing also contains spankings. WARNING OF SLASH. CH. 5-9 REVISED SOME REVISION IN 1-
1. Redwood Alley

The first month of summer vacation, Harry had spent his time at the beach with his dad. They had gone fishing and snorkeling off the coast. The next month Serverus Snape came to visit he had been released after having saved Dumbledore from being killed by Bruce. Serverus had jumped at his chance to cancel the life debt. Now Snape was free to come and go as he pleased without fear of Dumbledore.

What surprised Harry the most was the fact that Snape and Bruce were so very alike. They had black hair both were pretty much bats in the night, although Snape was more of a all day bat, and they were both very private people.

It was in late July when Harry, Bruce, and Snape went to visit the American ministry of magic. The American minister, Bobby Smith was the brother of the Mayor of Gotham, Roy Smith _**(I don't know if the mayor had a name in any of the movies or cartoons)**_, today the minister was going to take them to the American version of Diagon alley.

They entered the large office decorated with plain simple decorations with a large red carpet on the floor. The room was round and a mahogany desk sat in front of a large open window "Mr. Wayne, young Harry how are you today?" the minister asked.

Harry shook the man's hand, "fine thank you," Harry motion to Snape, "this is Serverus Snape my potions professor." The minister shook the man's hand they talked for a few minutes more before the minister told them the name of the floo address was and taking off.

Harry stepped into the floo and shouted, "Redwood alley." His arms tucked in tightly to his sides as he spun around and around. He could see a ton of fireplaces shoot by before dropping down into one. Harry slammed into the ground and fell to the ground at the minister's feet. The older man smiled," I know I'm the minister Harry but there's no need to bow at my feet."

Harry glared at the man who reached down and helped the boy up just as his father came through quickly followed by Snape.

The room they were in wasn't a bar like in Diagon alley, but a nice hotel. The walls were white and the tables had coverings on them and were made of steel. The group walked to the back door and stepped through. They were met with a alley much like Diagon alley, it was filled with various shops but had electricity instead of the various candle's at Diagon.

They walked to the bank like Diagon it was a Gringotts, accept inside the goblins were dressed nicely and were treated with respect by the general public. The group walked up to the nearest open teller and waited. Harry turned to him and asked, "Are all of these Gringotts linked to the other banks or do you have to be in your original country."

The minister smiled, "there all linked the accounts in any Gringotts bank can have money transferred over here. But today it's my treat." Harry nodded and waited as the minister got money before they left.

As they were leaving Snape grabbed Harry's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "When you get back to England, look into your bank account. I believe your parents left you a trust account for personal use."

Harry nodded and made a mental note to check into it. The group walked over to the book store and Harry quickly found interesting books. See in America the Dark arts weren't banned, they saw that it was the intent of the castor that causes a spell to be bad. So Harry got Dark Arts for beginners by Natalie Prewitt and Dark Arts you need to know. Also he picked up how to make Electronics work with magic by Christopher Mallory and Defensive Magic by Timothy Griffin. Harry was happy with his choices but vowed to come back and get more later on.

After the book store the group went over to the robe shop where Harry bough 3 dress robes for ministry balls they had decided to attend. With the minister's help while they were in England they had decide they would support him with his upcoming campaign.

As it got later Harry grew more and more tired he eventually fell asleep his head falling against his father's shoulder. The adults continued to talk for another hour before they finally decided to call it a night. Bruce stood and picked up Harry into his arms. He said his goodbyes before he and Snape left.

The next morning Harry woke and headed to breakfast Alfred gave him a plate of bacon and toast with a side of eggs. "Alfred, where's dad?"

Alfred poured Harry a glass of orange juice, "he and Master Serverus went out. They'll be back later in the afternoon." Harry nodded and turned to his food.

The morning was spent playing video games and watching TV. Harry sighed and turned off the TV, it was 3 and Bruce and Snape weren't back yet. Harry decided to do some homework and went up stairs. He breezed through history of magic and Defense before setting down his quill. Harry went out to the garage and grabbed the keys to the dirt bike. He put his helmet on and turned on the bike. Harry knew he wasn't supposed to be driving it till he was 14 but what his dad didn't know wont hurt him.

Harry raced through the dirt roads in the back of the manor, popping wheelies and doing tricks. He sped along the road at top speed. As he got farther from the manor he skidded to a stop, and took off the helmet. He got off the bike and headed off the trail to a small stream before taking off his shirt and jumping into the water.

Harry swam for about an hour before it started to get dark; he got out of the water and grabbed his shirt putting it back on, before getting on his bike and taking off at top speed laughing as he went. Harry slammed on his breaks when he saw something run in front of him. He flew over the handle bars and 

landed hard on his side. Harry was laying in pain for a second when he felt something wet touch his cheek.

Groaning he turned over and was met with the site of a large black dog sitting beside him. Harry sat up and the dog licked his face. Harry laughed and pushed the mutt away, "What are you doing here. Where do you live boy."

The dog barked and Harry could see right away there wasn't any fat on the dog, "do you want to come home with me boy. I've always wanted a dog."

Harry stood and looked at his bike and cursed, it was broken the wheels were bent. Harry grabbed it and began to walk towards the manor the dog following him. They walked a long time before they finally reached the manor. Harry put the bike in the garage before going in. Inside Harry was met with his fathers angry face Harry swallowed, "h-hi dad."

Bruce looked at his son, the boys cheek was cut up and his shirt was ripped. Behind him he saw a very skinny black dog. "You took the bike out when you knew you weren't suppose to, didn't you," Bruce crossed his arms and glared at his son.

Harry guiltily," I was just bored dad. I'm sorry."

He knew if he at least pretended to be guilty he wouldn't get into as much trouble.His dad looked at him, "get that mutt something to eat, and then go into my study," Bruce glared at his son one more time before turning around and leaving.

Harry looked at the dog and sighed, "let's go boy."

He went to the kitchen and found two bowls. He filled one with water and the other one with left over roast beef from supper the night before. After taking care of the dog he went to his father's study.

Harry entered and sat in front of his dad's desk. Bruce began to lecture his son, "Why do you always disobey me. I tell you to do something and then you go and do it anyway. Why can't you do as I ask for once? I was going to get you a reserve the Gotham amusement park for your birthday. But obviously don't deserve the reward."

Harry gasped there was no way his dad was thinking not to reserve it, there was a no way. "Dad come on you can't. I'll be good until my birthday please."

Bruce shook his head, "if your can behave that long I'll think about it. Now as for your punishment, get over here."

Harry want to ague but knew it would only be worse he did. Harry was pulled over the older man's knee, "When I tell **SLAP** you not to **SLAP** do something **SLAP** then you don't **SLAP** do it **SLAP**." Harry bit his lip trying not to cry but the hand pounded hard on his butt, leaving no part unpunished, "if you do **SLAP** it again **SLAP** you'll go **SLAP** to boot camp **SLAP **for the rest **SLAP **of the summer **SLAP** am I clear **SLAP**."

By this time he was done Harry was crying. Bruce noting this picked Harry up and settled him where it wouldn't hurt his butt before beginning to rub the boys back soothingly. When Harry finally stopped crying Bruce sent him to his room. Harry collected the dog from the kitchen and headed to his room. When he got there he laid down on his bed.

The dog jumped up beside him and for the first time noticed the dog didn't stink anymore. Harry shrugged Alfred must have bathed him. The old man couldn't stand for anything dirty to be in his house. Harry turned to the dog and began to pet him, "what are we going to name you boy," the dog yipped, "hmm... good but I think Snuffles is a better name," The dog barked in agreement.

That night Harry slept with Snuffles his arm wrapped around the dog and the dogs nose buried in his neck. For some reason it felt natural, he was in this position when Bruce entered the room causing the older man to chuckle at the sight. Bruce walked up to Harry and tucked him in, causing the dog to wake up and look at him. "Watch over him for me dog," the dog stared up into his eyes and for some reason the man knew the dog would. Bruce walked over to the door and turned out the light before leaving.


	2. Birthday

The morning of Harry's birthday was an excited blur. Harry woke at 7 am and rushed to get dressed in his best comfortable clothes. Draco was coming over and they were going to the Gotham city amusement park along with his dad's business partners. Draco had never been to one and Harry couldn't wait to see how he acted on a roller coaster.

Harry came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue polo and a baggy pair of cargo shorts. Snuffles was snoring on the bed his head resting against the pillow and the covers over him. In the last few weeks Snuffles had put on a good amount of weight while becoming attached to Harry. Where ever Harry went Snuffles was sure to follow, although the dog would never go into a room with Serverus in it for some reason.

Harry shook the dog awake and chuckled as the dog opened one weary eye and glared at him. Harry though this was weird behavior for a dog but usually shrugged it off. After all, the dog was just smart and probably magical. "Come on Snuffles it's my birthday we get a birthday breakfast," the dog growled but got up any way and followed Harry to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen his Dad and Serverus were already seated, Harry quickly sat beside his dad. Bruce looked at his son with a soft smile on his face; the boy looked ready to jump out of his seat from excitement. "Come down son. Bouncing like that won't get Draco here any faster," Harry shot the man a reproachful look before calming down slightly.

That morning breakfast consisted of Pancakes and eggs and with a side of beacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. After breakfast Harry accompanied his dad and Severus to the living room.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Son I know its your birthday but I have some news for you," Harry turned to his dad and saw him sitting on a couch Severus's hand on his shoulder, "well you see during your school year Sev and me talked a lot over the mirror and during the past couple of weeks we have decided that for your safety it would be wise to get engaged."

Harry stared wide eyed at his dad, "your getting engaged? But two guys can't get married, everyone knows that."

Serverus smiled at the boy, "in the wizarding world there is no law about getting married. But in the muggle world we would only be known as friends."

Harry was having a hard time processing this when Bruce came and kneeled in front of his son, "I know it's a lot to take in. But if I am engaged to Sev then I can come to Hogwarts with you. Then I can keep any further manipulations away from you."

Harry was confused, Dumbledore was in jail and no longer headmaster of Hogwarts, "but dad Dumbledore's gone? And who will watch over Gotham if batman is gone?'

Bruce looked up at Serverus with a slightly worried expression before turning back to his son, "Harry, Dumbledore is going to have a trial a week before school starts. We got the notice yesterday, and you 

and Sev have to testify. The likely hood of Dumbledore getting put in jail is thin to none and he even might be instated as headmaster."

Harry looked at his dad, "But why?" It was Severus who answered this time, "Because to the people of the wizarding world Dumbledore is the leader of the light. He is the answer to everyone's prayer and his word is law. Not to mention he isn't the only one after you. You are in constant danger and your father and I want to protect you."

Harry nodded and heard Bruce say, "As for who is going to look over Gotham for me go look in the game room." Harry shot his father a curious look before running out of the room. Harry was followed by Snuffles until he turned around, "sorry boy you have to stay here. You can't come with us today," the dog whined pitifully and Harry hugged him, "sorry boy."

Harry arrived at the game room door and he pushed the door open and gasped at the site. There sitting on a pinball machine was his adoptive brother Dick Grayson. Harry launched himself at his brother, "Dick," he wrapped his arms around the young man and was twirled around.

Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing was Harry's adoptive older brother. Harry hadn't seen him since he and his dad had a fight over Christmas when he was 9. Dick set Harry down and ruffled his hair, "so how's my favorite little brother doing."

Harry smacked the hand away from his hair and glared, "don't do that. I'm fine though I hear your going to take over for dad during the school year."

The older boy nodded, "Yeah, dad needs to keep an eye on you. So I will watch over the city except for holidays. Gotham is going to think he's in England trying to bring up that Wayne co. to the standards of the Gotham city one."

Harry grabbed Dicks hand and dragged him to the living room, "did you hear about dad and my teacher."

Dick nodded, "I was surprised, and after all he dated a lot of women when I lived here. One he almost married too," Dick smiled wistfully at the image he remembered, "but some times there is one person that completes your soul. And you are helpless to leave or try to suppress that feeling."

Harry nodded but really it didn't make much sense to him but he guessed it was an adult thing, "come on Draco should be here by now, were going to the amusement park." Harry was right when they entered the living room to find the Malfoy family there.

Harry got a hug from Draco and he greeted the rest of the Malfoy clan. Harry introduced his brother and Draco took an immediate liking to the boy. Draco handed harry a present, "open it. Open it I want to see how you like it." Lucius looked disapproving at his son's antics before shaking his head. Draco ignored the look and watched as Harry opened the present. Inside he found a silver bracelet that looked like two snakes intertwined biting each other's tails. According to Draco this was suppose to bring him protection and luck.

The ride to the amusement park was a loud one; everyone seemed to want to talk at the same time. Harry and Draco were listening to tales from Dick about his many adventures not only with Batman but also as a police officer in his new city.

When they arrived at the park there was about 100 cars, all from former friends of Harry and business workers from Wayne co. Harry, Draco, and Dick took off immediately to the rollercoaster's. Draco had never been on one ended up screaming like a girl much to the delight of the other two. They road every rollercoaster they could before heading back to the entrance. There was a restraint to the right of it and that was were the party was taking place.

Inside were various members of his dad's company and their kids. Harry spotted the mayor and his brother the American minister of magic. Harry immediately went to them and thanked them for coming. Both men smiled broadly at the boy and introduced a few magical and muggle people that would help him if he ever needed it.

That year Harry received about a hundred gifts mostly various clothing, a chemistry set, etc… After he was done they had chocolate cake and ice cream. Harry and Draco went out with some other kids and rode some more rides until almost midnight.

When they finally left Draco and Harry were dead on their feet. Harry ended up slumping against his dad and Draco against Dick. The occupants of the car just smiled at the boys before returning to their conversations quietly.

Bruce carried his son up to his room and placed him in the bed. Snuffles jumped up on the bed and curled up at his feet. Bruce tucked Harry in and kissed him on the forehead, "good night my twelve year old boy, pleasant dreams."

Running his hand through the boy's hair one more time Bruce couldn't help but think his son was getting to old to fast. He walked over to the door and turned off the light before shutting the door.

He saw dick come out of the guest room after putting Draco to bed, the boy would spend the rest of the summer here, and Bruce nodded to him. "Good night Dick," Dick looked at Bruce before coming over to him and hugging the man, "good night dad. Maybe we can forget about what happened, it would be less stressful if we weren't at each other's throat."

Bruce nodded and hugged his oldest son for the first time in a long long time before going to his room. Maybe this would be the start of a new life, with both his son's at his side and his lover. Bruce laid down in his bed and looked at the other man occupying it. It was weird he had never had feeling for a man before but he couldn't help it when it came to Sev. Bruce sighed and Snuggled into the man beside him falling asleep.


	3. The trial Part 1

It was the day of Albus Dumbledores trial, Harry donned on his dress robes he'd bought in Redwood alley. It was black with green lining and the potter family crest on it. Harry went down stairs to find his dad, brother, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa at the breakfast table.

The elder Malfoy's arrived a couple days ago to go over what would happen at the trial. It would be in front of the entire Wizengamot.Dumbledore would be questioned, hopefully under truth serum, then they would question Harry and Snape about the events of the stone incident. Lucius told Harry to be ready for all forms of questioning and to keep control of his anger. Harry who had been taught to do that already knew it wouldn't be a problem. He just hoped for the sake of the school Dumbledore wouldn't get off.

Alfred drove them to the American Ministry and they floo'd over to the British one. They landed in a large atrium it had several fire places with various people flooing through. In the middle of the room was a small fountain with statues of a centaur, gargoyle, and wizard. It was made of gold and it seemed to draw your attention.

The group was led by Lucius to an elevator they stepped inside and a voice sounded, "state your name and purpose."

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, "Harry Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. We're here for the Dumbledore trial," the elevator sounded and 5 badges came out of an opening.

Harry put on the badge it said Harry Wayne and under the name was Dumbledore trial. They traveled down four floors and followed Lucius to a rather crowded room. It was an oval room on the sides of the front half of the room was a platform filled with about a hundred seats filled with people. In the middle was a judges seat and a witness booth. Dumbledore sat in a lone chair in the middle of the room. His hands were shackled but his eyes twinkled.

Harry sat in one of the guest benches towards the back in between Serverus and Bruce. The trial room filled up with various people, most of them wearing rich silk clothing and only a few wearing simple dress robes.

A short pudgy man, fudge the minister of magic, entered the room and sat at the judges table a woman with blond hair sat to the right of him. The pudgy man stood, "lets call this meeting to order," he picked up the folder in front of him, "Albus Dumbledore you are charged with endangering the life of a child and the attempted murder of Harry Potter, " at that name Harry growled, "how do you plead?"

Dumbledore stood up with his head up high and his shoulders back, "people of the Wizengamot I plead not guilty."

Harry was fuming inside but outside he remained cold and emotionless. The Wizengamot began the trial by calling Professor Minerva McGonagall. The prosecution's lawyer, Andrew Zambini, approached the witness stand. He had light brown hair with patches of gray. "Please state your name and occupation," He asked as he approached.

"Minerva McGonagall temporary headmistress, deputy headmistress, and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," McGonagall's voice was as stern as ever but her eyes revealed her nervousness.

"What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Albus is a kind and caring man. He believes in giving people second chances and although many think he's crazy at times he wants only the best for the wizarding world," She smiled slightly as she said this.

"Do you believe that Mr. Dumbledore is capable of the things he is charged with?" the lawyer began to pace in front of her.

McGonagall shifted nervously in her seat for a second glancing at Dumbledore while she did it, "I know Albus would do anything in order to protect the vision he has for the wizarding world. If Harry was a threat to that vision then I believe Albus would do what ever it takes to eliminate it," McGonagall looked sadly at Dumbledore.

"No further questions," Zambini went back to his seat. The defense lawyer, Michael Connors, went up to the stand.

"You said Mr. Dumbledore would do anything to protect the wizarding world, if he though Mr. Potter here was a threat to the plan why didn't he just expel him?"

"Because Harry is the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore believes he should be in his control and no one else's."

"Have you ever once seen Mr. Dumbledore fighting with Mr. Potter or visibly threaten the boy," McGonagall shook her head, "No."

"No further questions," Conner's went back to his seat and Professor McGonagall sat down.

Zambini stood up, "I call Harry Potter Wayne to the stand." Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder before standing up. He headed towards the witness stand and sat down. He felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"Mr. Wayne when was the first time you met the defendant," the lawyer asked before taking a drink of his water.

"A couple days after school started. I was called up to his office."

"And what did you discuss?"

Harry thought back to that day, "He asked me how I liked the school so far. He then asked me if I'd like to be resorted into Gryffindor house. When I said I was perfectly fine were I was he told me to come back if I ever needed to talk."

"When was the next time you talked to him?" by this time the whole room was interested in the story.

"It was a couple weeks before Christmas vacation. He told me that he was my magical guardian and that I wouldn't be allowed to go back to America or back home," harry took a deep breath, "when he said that I lost my temper and yelled that I was an American citizen and had close ties to the American Minister of magic who would declare war on Britain if I was held against my will."

The wizards in the room gasped at that news no one ever though this boy could know many powerful people or even hold that kind of power. "What happened with the Sorcerer stone?"

Harry could almost feel the people around him lean in a tad bit, "It was before Christmas when I started to notice how Professor Quirrell was acting rather strange. I notice he would mutter to himself and wouldn't stutter like he did in class. I followed him one night and heard him talking about getting something for his master. When I researched it I found out about Flamel's stone. Then one night I heard Dumbledore had left the school and I knew he'd gone after the stone. I went to professor Snape and told him what happened," here Harry got rid of some parts, "Me and my friend Draco waited for ten minutes before taking after Snape. I had a feeling something was wrong, we easily got passed all the traps though although we had to split up during the last one. There was only enough potion to get one person into the next room."

"When I entered the room I saw Professor Quirrell torturing Professor Snape. I distracted the man but ended up getting tied up. I was then used to get the stone, when I refused to give it to him. He unwrapped his turban and on the back of his head was Voldemort," many people gasped at the name, "he shot some curses at me but, "here he stopped before making up the rest, "Professor Snape shot a spell at him and he fell and hit his head on the floor. He must have hit to hard because it killed him."

"Then Dumbledore came through the fire and shot a green curse at me," eyes quickly turned to Dumbledore, "something knocked him away and I passed out. I don't know anything else except I woke up later in the infirmary."

"Thank you no further questions," Zambine sat down and Conner's approached.

"You said Dumbledore shot a green spell at you. Isn't it true you could have imagined it, that you were already becoming unconscious you thought you saw the spell."

Harry shook his head, "no I didn't imagine it."

"But you could have," Conner said as he slammed his fist down.

Harry sighed and grudgingly answered, "Yes."

"And isn't it true that Dumbledore could have been entering the room to help you?"

"No he looked angry and looked directly at me. He either wanted to kill me or Professor Snape," Harry said forcefully.

"But couldn't that anger have been directed towards Quirrell. After all the man had come into his school and attempted to steal a very valuable stone."

The question was reasonable so Harry had to answer truthfully, "Yes it is possible. But frankly I don't believe it for a second. He has been on my back sense he found out I was adopted and there was no way to get me under his thumb. Even the people he payed to befriend me didn't work out. He was angry and I believe that had that spell hit I would have be dead."

The lawyer looked angry for a second before quickly masking it, "no further questions."

Fudge stood up and declared, "This trail will adjourn until tomorrow morning at 10 am."

Harry walked over to his dad who hugged him, "you did good son." Harry looked around and saw the proud looks in the other's eyes.

"Don't worry will win this," Professor Snape said as the group walked out of the court room. Harry turned around to see 3 aurors dragging Dumbledore away.

_**There you go part 1 of the trial. There will most likely be 3 parts so if you have any ideas about what you want to happen or what to do next please tell me. Please Review.**_


	4. The trial Part 2

Everyone arrived at the courtroom the next morning at ten. Harry took his spot between Bruce and Serverus and waited for it to begin. The auror's escorted the Dumbledore in. The Wizengamot entered the room followed by Minister Fudge and took their seats. Fudge stood and declared, "Court is now in session."

Zambini stood and called out, "I call Serverus Snape to the stand." Serverus stood and walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Snape please tell us about the stone incident?"

"Well one of my students, Mr. Wayne, came to me and told me he believed Voldemort would be going after the stone. He said Dumbledore had left for the Ministry and it was the perfect time for such a move. I told him to stay put and I would take care of it."

"I quickly walked to the third floor corridor and went through all the traps. When I arrived at the mirror room Quirrell crucio'd me the second I stepped foot into the room. He finally let up when Mr. Wayne showed up. He stopped Quirrell from getting the stone and during the process I shot a stunning curse at Quirrell he fell and smashed his head into the floor."

"After that Dumbledore came into the room and fired the killing curse directly at Mr. Wayne. The boy fell over before he could get hit by it."

Zambini nodded and continued, "Now you're sure it was the killing curse Dumbledore fired."

Snape nodded, "Yes. Positive."

"Do you believe if given the chance that Mr. Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to try to kill the boy again?"

"I'm positive. The man saw the boy as a weapon to kill the Dark Lord and nothing else. The moment he came to school independent and loved the boy became useless."

"No further questions," Zambini went to his seat and sat down.

Conner's stood and went towards Snape, "you're a death eater aren't you."

"I spied as one during the war," Snape said in a cool voice.

"But you did serve he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Yes."

"You said Dumbledore fired the killing curse on Mr. Potter," Conner's stressed the word Potter.

"No I said Dumbledore fired the killing curse on Mr. Wayne," Snape said with a smug look on his face.

The lawyer grimaced but continued, "Couldn't the crucio's you had been under cause delusions. Is it possible Dumbledore could have fired a different curse?"

"No. I Crucio causes pain not delusions unless you have gone insane. Do I look insane?"

Ignoring the question the lawyer continued, "But it could be just possible that your mind was descending into that void and you imagined the curse?"

As much as Snape hated to admit it he was right the curse could have that effect, "it is possible, but highly unlikely."

"According to many people it would seem you dislike or are unfair to Mr. Potter. Why is it that you're testifying on his behalf?

"I owed a life debt to the headmaster. I was ordered to be as mean as I could to Mr. Wayne in classes to make him want to be resorted into Gryffindor."

"But you didn't?"

"The headmaster never said anything about outside of class."

Various people snorted in the room, "No further questions."

Zambini stood and said, "I rest my case your honor," before sitting back down.

There was a small 20 minute break to use the restrooms and grab a snack before we were required to be back in the courtroom. Zambini told Harry that so far the trial was going good, they just had to get through the final part.

When the trial started up again Conner's stood and said, "I call Mr. Ronald Weasley to the stand."

The red head stood up and walked to the stand, but not before turning his head towards Harry and smirking. Weasel sat in the witness seat confidently. Conner's walked up, "Mr. Weasley what is you opinion of Mr. Potter."

"Well sir, I believe he is spoiled. He's done nothing but pick fights with me and my friends since the beginning of school."

"Has Mr. Potter ever shown himself to be hostile or dangerous?"

"Yes sir many times. He nearly attacked Hermione in the library when she sat down across from him. And he and his friend Draco Malfoy harass me and some other's on a daily basis," as Weasel said those words Harry fumed in side promising himself he would take Weasel down.

"So in your opinion Mr. Potter is dangerous?"

Weasel looked directly at him and said, "absolutely sir"

"No further questions," with that Conner's sat down.

Zambini walked foreword a folder in his hand, "isn't it true Mr. Weasley that Albus Dumbledore paid you and Miss Granger to befriend Mr. Wayne before school started?"

Weasel swallowed nervously, "no sir, though I did try to befriend him. He seemed like a nice person."

"Mr. Weasley if you weren't being paid by Mr. Dumbledore then how come in the last school year you, have not only had a Gringotts vault appear but you have nearly 1000 gallons in there?"

"Er... Well that is… I er," his words stumbled and the boy looked towards Dumbledore hoping for an answer.

"Answer the question? Did Dumbledore pay you to befriend Harry. What happened when you couldn't do it. What else were you payed for, answer me boy," Zambini was yelling.

"Okay Dumbledore was paying me to befriend Potter alright. He said that he'd get me a good job after I graduate after I failed he started paying me to spy on the brat," the boy was shaking for a moment until he started to laugh, "And you know what the funniest part of all is? Dumbledore was paying me with Potter's own money, the money from his family vault."

The court room became still and quite, Dumbledore had gone pale and was shaking badly. Harry sat in his chair and said the only thing he could, "he's been stealing from me too?"

Everyone turned towards Dumbledore who just stood there paling more by the second, the damn twinkle gone from his eye.

Minister Fudge stood up, "This trial will commence after we have had a chance to look through the potter family vault to get an idea of how much has been taken. Then we will question Dumbledore with truth serum. The time of the next part of the trial will be owled to everyone."

With that everyone began filing out glaring at the old man in the convict chair.

_**The next part of the trial won't be posted till sunday, because I have started school and the Senior class retreat is starting on Wendsday to Sunday. Sorry Reader's but I promise to update at least two chapters then. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks.**_


	5. The trail part 3

_**Okay, I know many of you are wondering why Sirius Blacks escape hasn't been published in the papers yet. But it will be explained in the next chapter, so please be patient.**_

The court room filed out and Harry followed the crowd. The boy walked off from the crowd and towards the side of the small corridor outside. Bruce, Serverus, and Lucius followed in silence. Harry turned to them, "I know Severus said to check out Gringotts but how much money could I have there that could convince Weasel and Granger to spy on me?"

Lucius and Serverus looked at the boy as if he was crazy. Serverus quietly said, "Harry, the Potter family goes back to the time of the founders. There one of the few purebloods families in Wizarding Britain. They are richer than your father here."

Harry stared at the man; no one could be richer than his dad. He owned a lot of successful businesses and practically all of Gotham city. Questions began to reel into his head wanting to burst out, "How did Dumbledore get a hold of my money. If it's in a bank shouldn't he have some identification or at least my permission?"

Lucius was the one that answered this time, "yes he should. But the only one who can answer how is sitting in a 3x4 cell and isn't answering. Wait till the court comes back in and we will find out."

Harry didn't like waiting but nodded any way. He turned to his dad to find the man deep in thought, "Dad?"

The man smiled at his son, "I just realized. This is probably going to destroy the defenses case, stealing form a powerful family."

The group smiled to themselves before Harry spoke up, "but with Dumbledore gone won't it be easier for Voldemort to take over though?"

No buddy had an answer but luckily they were interrupted by an Auror with purple hair came up to them 20 minutes later. She seemed to attract the attention of the group, "if you'll come with me. The minister would like me to escort you to Gringotts bank."

The group took a Portkey, that caused Harry to feel ill as a invisible hook behind his naval pulled him foreword, to just outside Gringotts. They entered the bank to find Goblin tellers with lines upon lines of customer's in font of them. Harry spotted the minister who motioned them over to a teller. The goblin seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face. "We are here to see the president of the bank Goblin," the minister spoke rudely to the Goblin causing Harry to frown.

Harry pushed past the minister, "I'm sorry sir. But you see we need to take up a matter with either the president of the bank or the Goblin that manages the potter estate. There seems to be a problem with it." Harry said this in a nicest voice he could, surprising the wizards around him and the Goblin himself.

The Goblin smiled, or at least Harry hoped it was a smile for it kind of scared him, and said, "Come this way young sir. You may bring your _companions_."

Harry and the group followed behind the Goblin. As the group headed into a hallway Harry turned to the Goblin, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask you name Sir."

To say the Goblin was shocked was probably an understatement. The poor thing looked as if it was just asked to run around the entrance naked, "m-my names Griphook young one."

Harry held out his hand to the Goblin who took it hesitantly, "well my names Harry James Bruce Potter Wayne. But you can call me Harry."

Griphook smiled before stopping at a door, "stay here please."

The group waited in silence. Harry could tell the minister wanted to say something but didn't want to get the boy angry where others could hear. It didn't take long for Griphook to come back, "follow me Karnok will see you now."

They were lead into a nice spacious room. A long table sat in the middle and inside a throne like seat sat a Goblin that Harry thought must be Karnok. Harry sat down on the right of the man the minister on his left. The room had about 12 guards all of whom held spears.

Karnok greeted them before asking what they were doing there. The minister briefly explained the situation to Karnok. As Fudge talked Karnok and the other Goblins eyes became wide in disbelief. At the end of the story Karnok turned to Harry, "we at Gringotts are sorry that this has happened Mr. Potter-Wayne. It seems Dumbledore placed himself as your magical guardian and circumvented the system. Please note that all the money Dumbledore stole will be put back and the vaults set up for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by him will be closed and all money put back into your vault."

Harry was given a key to his vaults and a report of his financials. According to it Dumbledore had stolen a total of 12 thousand galleons or 500 million pounds in British currency. Harry cursed at the results before quickly gaining control of his anger.

The group walked out of Gringotts some with anger towards Dumbledore and only a few select few with betrayed looks. Fudge had everyone port keyed back to the court room and announced that court was to begin again in 20 minutes.

20 minutes later the court room was filled Dumbledore was brought foreword only this time he came with Granger and Weasley cuffed behind him. All three were forced to stand in front of the court. Fudge stood, "now we have heard from Ron Weasley that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter family vault," the audience sat at the ends of there seat, "it has been determined with proof that this charge is in fact true."

The audience broke out in cries. Some said it wasn't true that someone was lying while other's screamed their outrage at Dumbledore and his 2 lackeys. Fudge shot sparks into the air with his wand, "Quiet. We will get to the truth now. Albus Dumbledore please come to the stand."

Dumbledork was escorted up to the stand by no more than 3 aurors. Dumbledore sat on the stand he no longer looked like the proud sure man from the beginning of the trial. He looked resigned and slighty angry. His eyes twinkled and he still smiled but Harry and Bruce could tell his eyes were cold and the smile fake.

Fudge motioned for someone in the shadows, "Mr. Aryans would you administer the truth serum (how do you spell it, Veterusun?)

Dumbledore was given three drops of the truth serum. Mr. Williams walked forward, "State your name and position."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, head mugwump, and holder of the order of Merlin first class," Dumbledore's face was blank his eyes glazed over as he answered the question.

"Did you Albus Dumbledore pay Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to befriend and then later on spy on Harry Potter?"

"Yes," gasps escaped the audience.

"Why?"

"Because I needed a Weapon to destroy Voldemort," the room flinched, " with, I knew he didn't fully kill Voldemort that night. When he came to Hogwarts for me to find out he was not only adopted by a rich powerful man but also a Slytherin. I knew he must be destroyed in order to do that I needed people close to him. So I hired those idiots to do it," Weasel and Granger looked at Dumbledore sharply, "they were so willing to help even after I changed my plans. Give them a small amount of money and Granger some books and they would do anything I told them to."

There was a pause after that question to digest the information given to them before Mr. Williams continued, "how had you planned to mold him into a weapon?"

"Very easily, when everyone was distracted about the death of the potters and Voldemort, I took the boy to his Aunt and Uncles house. I knew how much Petunia hated her sister and I knew he'd be neglected there. I left a note telling them that the boy was there's to keep until he was 11 and no magical being would bother them while the boy was there as long as the boy was kept alive. I knew with that thought the boy would be beaten and abused and would latch on to anyone who would show him kindness and tell them they were proud," most of the people in the room went pale at the thought.

"Did you try to kill him with the killing curse?"

"Yes," the room gasped even Weasel and Granger, "When Voldemort failed to kill the boy I shot the curse at him. He needed to be destroyed and a new plan around the Longbottom child to be formed."

"Did you steal from the Potter family Vault?"

"Yes"

"What else haven't you told us involving Harry Potter-Wayne?"

"I arranged for Sirius Black to go to Azkaban without a trial."

"Why?" This time Mr. Williams was curious as was most of the room.

"I couldn't afford for the man to be cleared. I needed Potter to live with his Aunt, if Sirius had been given a trial they would have found out the truth. I couldn't have it."

Mr. Williams walked closer, "and what is the truth?"

Harry thought Dumbledore would be smiling if he could as the man said, "the truth is that Sirius Black never betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. He had them switch secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew because he was so weak no one would suspect it. Pettigrew betrayed the potters but I couldn't have that getting out."

A brown haired lady in the audience screamed and ran from the room, tears pouring down her face. The rest of the room had gone so pale it was a surprise half of them weren't unconscious.

Fudge stood up, "I believe that is enough. The Wizumgot will now give our findings. All in favor of Guilty raise your hands." The entire Wizemgot raised a hand and Dumbledore's shoulders slumped.

Fudge nodded, "Albus Dumbledore you are herby sentenced to 60 years in Azkaban. Your titles are now striped and your magic will be bound. You are lucky not to be receiving the Dementor's kiss but as you defeated Grindwald we will give you that leniency. "

Dumbledore was escorted out of the room and Fudge turned to Weasley and Granger, "as for you to you will be expelled from Hogwarts and spend a year in Azkaban."

Harry couldn't stay quiet on this issue and stood up, "Minister?"

Fudge turned to Harry in Surprise, "Yes Mr. Wayne?"

"I know what those two did was wrong. But you need to take into account that they are 11 and easily manipulated. A person who they have been told is perfect and is never wrong wanted their help. I know they knew it was wrong but they don't deserve that punishment."

Fudge contemplated this and whispered to the woman beside him before turning to Harry, "and what would you suggest."

Harry smiled coolly, "allow them to continue at Hogwarts but during the summers send them to do community service that will teach them to respect laws and that their actions have consequences," Harry could feel his fathers smile on him, "Then place restrictions on them attending to Hogwarts when there around others, Especially Slytherin's."

The court nodded and said they'd think on it before the case was dismissed. Harry walked proudly out of the court. Surrounded by reporters asking questions, the group made their way to the floo network and floo'd home.

That night as Harry lay in bed he couldn't wait until the next school year. As he closed his eyes he remembered something about the trial and reminded himself to ask about Sirius Black. Harry soon fell asleep.

I know many of you are wondering about Ron and Hermione still being at Hogwarts. Frankly I need someone who will challenge and make fighting and pranking the Gryffindors more fun. Plus I like the idea of them being in Boot Camp. Especially Hermione as she would have no books, the horror.


	6. A Mystery and some fun

_**Okay, I know many of you are wondering why Sirius Blacks escape hasn't been published in the papers yet. But it will be explained in the next chapter, so please be patient.**_

The court room filed out and Harry followed the crowd. The boy walked off from the crowd and towards the side of the small corridor outside. Bruce, Serverus, and Lucius followed in silence. Harry turned to them, "I know Severus said to check out Gringotts but how much money could I have there that could convince Weasel and Granger to spy on me?"

Lucius and Serverus looked at the boy as if he was crazy. Serverus quietly said, "Harry, the Potter family goes back to the time of the founders. There one of the few purebloods families in Wizarding Britain. They are richer than your father here."

Harry stared at the man; no one could be richer than his dad. He owned a lot of successful businesses and practically all of Gotham city. Questions began to reel into his head wanting to burst out, "How did Dumbledore get a hold of my money. If it's in a bank shouldn't he have some identification or at least my permission?"

Lucius was the one that answered this time, "yes he should. But the only one who can answer how is sitting in a 3x4 cell and isn't answering. Wait till the court comes back in and we will find out."

Harry didn't like waiting but nodded any way. He turned to his dad to find the man deep in thought, "Dad?"

The man smiled at his son, "I just realized. This is probably going to destroy the defenses case, stealing form a powerful family."

The group smiled to themselves before Harry spoke up, "but with Dumbledore gone won't it be easier for Voldemort to take over though?"

No buddy had an answer but luckily they were interrupted by an Auror with purple hair came up to them 20 minutes later. She seemed to attract the attention of the group, "if you'll come with me. The minister would like me to escort you to Gringotts bank."

The group took a Portkey, that caused Harry to feel ill as a invisible hook behind his naval pulled him foreword, to just outside Gringotts. They entered the bank to find Goblin tellers with lines upon lines of customer's in font of them. Harry spotted the minister who motioned them over to a teller. The goblin seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face. "We are here to see the president of the bank Goblin," the minister spoke rudely to the Goblin causing Harry to frown.

Harry pushed past the minister, "I'm sorry sir. But you see we need to take up a matter with either the president of the bank or the Goblin that manages the potter estate. There seems to be a problem with it." Harry said this in a nicest voice he could, surprising the wizards around him and the Goblin himself.

The Goblin smiled, or at least Harry hoped it was a smile for it kind of scared him, and said, "Come this way young sir. You may bring your _companions_."

Harry and the group followed behind the Goblin. As the group headed into a hallway Harry turned to the Goblin, "I'm sorry I forgot to ask you name Sir."

To say the Goblin was shocked was probably an understatement. The poor thing looked as if it was just asked to run around the entrance naked, "m-my names Griphook young one."

Harry held out his hand to the Goblin who took it hesitantly, "well my names Harry James Bruce Potter Wayne. But you can call me Harry."

Griphook smiled before stopping at a door, "stay here please."

The group waited in silence. Harry could tell the minister wanted to say something but didn't want to get the boy angry where others could hear. It didn't take long for Griphook to come back, "follow me Karnok will see you now."

They were lead into a nice spacious room. A long table sat in the middle and inside a throne like seat sat a Goblin that Harry thought must be Karnok. Harry sat down on the right of the man the minister on his left. The room had about 12 guards all of whom held spears.

Karnok greeted them before asking what they were doing there. The minister briefly explained the situation to Karnok. As Fudge talked Karnok and the other Goblins eyes became wide in disbelief. At the end of the story Karnok turned to Harry, "we at Gringotts are sorry that this has happened Mr. Potter-Wayne. It seems Dumbledore placed himself as your magical guardian and circumvented the system. Please note that all the money Dumbledore stole will be put back and the vaults set up for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger by him will be closed and all money put back into your vault."

Harry was given a key to his vaults and a report of his financials. According to it Dumbledore had stolen a total of 12 thousand galleons or 500 million pounds in British currency. Harry cursed at the results before quickly gaining control of his anger.

The group walked out of Gringotts some with anger towards Dumbledore and only a few select few with betrayed looks. Fudge had everyone port keyed back to the court room and announced that court was to begin again in 20 minutes.

20 minutes later the court room was filled Dumbledore was brought foreword only this time he came with Granger and Weasley cuffed behind him. All three were forced to stand in front of the court. Fudge stood, "now we have heard from Ron Weasley that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from the Potter family vault," the audience sat at the ends of there seat, "it has been determined with proof that this charge is in fact true."

The audience broke out in cries. Some said it wasn't true that someone was lying while other's screamed their outrage at Dumbledore and his 2 lackeys. Fudge shot sparks into the air with his wand, "Quiet. We will get to the truth now. Albus Dumbledore please come to the stand."

Dumbledork was escorted up to the stand by no more than 3 aurors. Dumbledore sat on the stand he no longer looked like the proud sure man from the beginning of the trial. He looked resigned and slighty angry. His eyes twinkled and he still smiled but Harry and Bruce could tell his eyes were cold and the smile fake.

Fudge motioned for someone in the shadows, "Mr. Aryans would you administer the truth serum (how do you spell it, Veterusun?)

Dumbledore was given three drops of the truth serum. Mr. Williams walked forward, "State your name and position."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, head mugwump, and holder of the order of Merlin first class," Dumbledore's face was blank his eyes glazed over as he answered the question.

"Did you Albus Dumbledore pay Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to befriend and then later on spy on Harry Potter?"

"Yes," gasps escaped the audience.

"Why?"

"Because I needed a Weapon to destroy Voldemort," the room flinched, " with, I knew he didn't fully kill Voldemort that night. When he came to Hogwarts for me to find out he was not only adopted by a rich powerful man but also a Slytherin. I knew he must be destroyed in order to do that I needed people close to him. So I hired those idiots to do it," Weasel and Granger looked at Dumbledore sharply, "they were so willing to help even after I changed my plans. Give them a small amount of money and Granger some books and they would do anything I told them to."

There was a pause after that question to digest the information given to them before Mr. Williams continued, "how had you planned to mold him into a weapon?"

"Very easily, when everyone was distracted about the death of the potters and Voldemort, I took the boy to his Aunt and Uncles house. I knew how much Petunia hated her sister and I knew he'd be neglected there. I left a note telling them that the boy was there's to keep until he was 11 and no magical being would bother them while the boy was there as long as the boy was kept alive. I knew with that thought the boy would be beaten and abused and would latch on to anyone who would show him kindness and tell them they were proud," most of the people in the room went pale at the thought.

"Did you try to kill him with the killing curse?"

"Yes," the room gasped even Weasel and Granger, "When Voldemort failed to kill the boy I shot the curse at him. He needed to be destroyed and a new plan around the Longbottom child to be formed."

"Did you steal from the Potter family Vault?"

"Yes"

"What else haven't you told us involving Harry Potter-Wayne?"

"I arranged for Sirius Black to go to Azkaban without a trial."

"Why?" This time Mr. Williams was curious as was most of the room.

"I couldn't afford for the man to be cleared. I needed Potter to live with his Aunt, if Sirius had been given a trial they would have found out the truth. I couldn't have it."

Mr. Williams walked closer, "and what is the truth?"

Harry thought Dumbledore would be smiling if he could as the man said, "the truth is that Sirius Black never betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. He had them switch secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew because he was so weak no one would suspect it. Pettigrew betrayed the potters but I couldn't have that getting out."

A brown haired lady in the audience screamed and ran from the room, tears pouring down her face. The rest of the room had gone so pale it was a surprise half of them weren't unconscious.

Fudge stood up, "I believe that is enough. The Wizumgot will now give our findings. All in favor of Guilty raise your hands." The entire Wizemgot raised a hand and Dumbledore's shoulders slumped.

Fudge nodded, "Albus Dumbledore you are herby sentenced to 60 years in Azkaban. Your titles are now striped and your magic will be bound. You are lucky not to be receiving the Dementor's kiss but as you defeated Grindwald we will give you that leniency. "

Dumbledore was escorted out of the room and Fudge turned to Weasley and Granger, "as for you to you will be expelled from Hogwarts and spend a year in Azkaban."

Harry couldn't stay quiet on this issue and stood up, "Minister?"

Fudge turned to Harry in Surprise, "Yes Mr. Wayne?"

"I know what those two did was wrong. But you need to take into account that they are 11 and easily manipulated. A person who they have been told is perfect and is never wrong wanted their help. I know they knew it was wrong but they don't deserve that punishment."

Fudge contemplated this and whispered to the woman beside him before turning to Harry, "and what would you suggest."

Harry smiled coolly, "allow them to continue at Hogwarts but during the summers send them to do community service that will teach them to respect laws and that their actions have consequences," Harry could feel his fathers smile on him, "Then place restrictions on them attending to Hogwarts when there around others, Especially Slytherin's."

The court nodded and said they'd think on it before the case was dismissed. Harry walked proudly out of the court. Surrounded by reporters asking questions, the group made their way to the floo network and floo'd home.

That night as Harry lay in bed he couldn't wait until the next school year. As he closed his eyes he remembered something about the trial and reminded himself to ask about Sirius Black. Harry soon fell asleep.

I know many of you are wondering about Ron and Hermione still being at Hogwarts. Frankly I need someone who will challenge and make fighting and pranking the Gryffindors more fun. Plus I like the idea of them being in Boot Camp. Especially Hermione as she would have no books, the horror.


	7. some mysteries solved

The next day found Harry in the library pouring over books. The mystery portrait wouldn't leave his mind all night. The second breakfast was over Harry rushed up stairs and began looking through books. The first books he went through were basic spells and hexes. After that he began to work through 3 charms books and was currently reading a fourth.

Harry yawned and turned another page. All this reading was tiring and boring. Harry stood and put the book back on the self. There was no help there, deciding to take a nap before lunch Harry walked to his room.

When he entered his bed room he collapsed on the bed. Turning his head towards the poster of his new favorite quidditch team of the falcon's _**(Yes I know there's no such team now shhhhh.) **_They were wearing blue robes that whipped around there brooms as they flew back and forth. Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

After 10 minutes of tossing and turning Harry finally gave up and swung his legs over his bed. Looking over towards his bed side table Harry saw his book of pranks. The boy smiled and picked it up. He flipped through the book laughing at the various pictures of kids who had fallen to the pranks. He turned the page again and stopped. There in one of the pictures was a kid who kept trying to stand and couldn't get up. On the top of the page in big words was 'The Sticking Charm Prank.'

Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed the book before rushing out of the room and down into the dungeons. He walked around looking for the specific row of portraits but they all seemed to blur into one. Harry spent 30 minutes looking before his eyes landed on the portrait. Opening his book he looked for the spell. Harry looked at the counter curse and slapped his head. He couldn't believe he had not thought of this spell. Sighing he said the spell he had used numerous times during class, "finite incontartum."

The painting fell forward and Harry caught it. He frowned as the spell didn't cause the picture to move or talk, but the eyes of the man in the painting was brighter than before. Harry shrunk it and tucked it into his pocket where he could examine it later.

-- Else Where in the Castle--

Serverus and Bruce were sitting in their room talking. Bruce explained about his suspensions towards Harry's dog. Severus nodded as his lover talked before getting up, "go fetch the dog. He could be an animagus or a person who could turn into an animal at will."

Bruce nodded and walked into Harry's room. Inside Snuffles was sleeping on his comforter, "Snuffles come on boy."

Snuffles looked up his eyes still sleep filled before getting up and walking towards the man. Bruce led the dog into his room and closed the door behind him, "here he is."

Severus stood and pointed his wand at the mutt, "animagus revelus."

The dog began to convulse and growing. Fur turned into skin, the dog's skinny body turned into a skinny form. Before Bruce knew it a dark haired man with blue eyes and black hair stood before him. The eyes were one of a tortured man.

Severus raised his wand and hissed, "Black."

Black looked towards Severus, "well hello Severus. Still haven't washed your greasy hair I see."

Severus lunged at the man but Bruce grabbed him around the waist and whispered in his ear. When they parted Severus looked resigned and pointed his wand at Black, "explain yourself Black. Before I decide I no longer want to hear it."

Black nodded, "alright but don't interrupt or I might not be able to continue," both men nodded, "first of all I didn't betray Lily and James as you know from Dumbledore. A couple days before Halloween I thought that it would be safer if James and lily switched to Peter. I didn't think anyone would think he would be responsible for that big of a secret."

"The night that the Potter's died I went over to their house in time to see Hagrid carrying Harry away. I tried to take my godson with me but Hagrid said Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. I argued but eventually lost. When he left I took off after Peter. I finally caught up with him in a muggle street. He yelled at me saying I betrayed Lily and James. He then blew up the street killing the muggles cut his finger off and escaped down the sewers."

"Those years in Azkaban all I could think about was my godson. So after last year I escaped by turning into my animagus form. I went to the Dursleys, worst sort of muggles imaginable, and found out where they had abandoned Harry. After obliviating them I took off to America. It took a few well placed charms until I got a flight but I was on my way."

"When I arrived in Gotham I just changed into my dog form and took off in search of him. Eventually he found me. Almost ran me over with his bike at that. I could tell he was well off but I wanted to make absolutely sure. After seeing how happy he was with you I decided he was happy and safe. I stayed to help bring up his level of protection and to learn more about him."

When he finished the story he collapsed on the floor leaning up against the wall. His voice was raspy by now not used to talking after so long. Bruce contemplated what he learned before pulling Severus to the side for a whispered conversation.

"I think he's being sincere and he could help protect Harry greatly," Bruce said.

"I don't like it. I hate Black he could poison harry against me," Sev pleaded with his lover to see reason.

Bruce glared at him, "he will not Harry loves you and you need to learn to get past your grudges. Or else someone will be on the couch tonight."

Sev nodded and they continued their conversation quietly.

When the two men were done discussing it they turned to the convict. "They have no evidence against you with what Dumbledore said so it should be easy or at least easier to get you a trial and get you declared innocent."

Severus cut in, "until then Black remain in your dog form and continue to protect Harry at all cost."

Sirius nodded, "alright. Besides I planned on doing so anyway."

The three men continued to discuss the boy's safety and the trail they needed to get declared.

_**Done! Hope you liked it. The first part of the painting puzzle is solved; don't worry the painting is not the only puzzle needing solving in this story. Sirius is finally revealed. Hope you like it. Please Review.**_


	8. Train ride and feasts

_**Before you read there may be some minor cursing in this but it's not any of the big words. Thought I'd warn you be for you got upset as you read it.**_

It was the day the other students were to arrive at Hogwarts. Harry packed up his trunk and got ready for his dad to apparate him to the station. After a large discussion, and aguing on Harry's part, Bruce and Severus finally agreed to allow him to ride with his friends.

"Harry hurry up or you'll be late," Bruce's voice sounded through the wall.

"Coming Dad," Harry grabbed his trunk and ran down stairs.

Harry entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He murmured a quick hello to his dad and Severus before picking up some toast and covering it in jam. Harry smiled as he looked across the table at Severus the man must not have got enough sleep last night. Sev was leaning heavily on his left hand and he slowly ate his food. The man's eyes were closing every once and his head would nod foreword every once in a while.

Turning to his dad to start a conversation he noticed the man looked exactly the same as Sev. Harry smiled slyly, "so what kept you guys up last night?"

Sev opened his eyes and glared at the boy, "be quiet brat."Harry laughed and quickly ate the rest of his breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was over Sev apparated him onto the platform, "please be careful. Stay away from Granger and Weasley they might not have liked the rest of their summer."

Harry nodded and promised before grabbing his stuff and going in search for Draco. It didn't take him long to find the arrogant blond. The boy stood in a compartment intimidating the first years. Harry snuck up behind him and yelled in his ear in a voice that reminded him eerily of Sev, "and just what do you think you're doing Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened and he turned sharply around only to find a silently laughing Harry behind him. Draco glared playfully at Harry and spoke in a cool tone, "I give you two seconds to start running Potter."

Harry laughed and took off down the train his trunk following behind him. He rushed into an empty compartment and stuffed his trunk under the seat. Draco entered and tackled Harry into a seat, both boys attempted to get the better of each other by pinning one another down.

A polite cough ended the rough housing and Harry and Draco quickly jumped apart. Inside the door way was Pansy, Blaise, and Neville. Harry rubbed the back of his head, "er… we were just er..."

Harry turned to Draco for some help but the other boy didn't have a better explanation. The trio in the door just shook their heads and sat down. Pansy sat down with grace and placed her hands in her lap folded before asking, "how was your summer."

Draco answered first, "mine was ok. Mostly I stayed at the manor except for a couple of days I visited Harry," Draco looked around and locked the door before going to his bag and drawing out a black book, "I found this in our manor. Don't know what its for yet."

Harry plucked the book from Draco, "maybe its just a plain old diary and your just paranoid."

Draco glared and grabbed the book back before huffing and turning to Neville, "how was your summer Nev?"

"Gran wouldn't let me go out said with Dumbledore gone and everything that it wasn't safe anymore. So I too spent most of my time in the manor," Neville's courage that had grown last year was gone and now sat a shy boy.

"Neville what happened to you. You've gone shy on us again," Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, "Gran said I wasn't to be friends with you any more Harry, after Dumbledore being convicted and all. She said I was being corrupted by you and if I didn't stop she'd disown me."

All the occupants in the room except Harry gasped. Draco's eyes went wide, "She would seriously disown you?"

Neville nodded dejectedly and Harry's curiosity got the better of him, "What do you mean you'd be disowned?"

"Oh, I forgot you aren't familiar with the wizarding world. You see when a witch or wizard disowns a member of their family. It means they will take away your last name and any monies you would have gained on your 17th birthday. Essentially you are kicked out on the street with no last name or any way money to help you along," Blaise said.

Harry blanched, "She'd just kick him out. Isn't there a law that says they can't do that? Especially to a twelve year old."

Draco shook his head, "unfortunately anyone can be disowned no matter the age. The only problem with Neville being disowned is he is the heir to the Longbottom estate. Without him the money and estate would be given to a cousin and all immediate family will loose access after the heads death."

"So she can't get rid of him. She needs him to keep the estate in her line and her family," Harry looked at Neville and smiled, "don't worry Nev if she disowns you she would be losing her money and title to another member of the family on her death. Her direct line would be screwed."

Neville didn't look convinced, "what happens if she does. I have no where to go."

Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry answered, "then you can come stay with me," the refusal look on the other boys face made Harry add, "and that's final."

Neville went to protest again when the train began to slow. Harry quickly grabbed his school clothes and the boys changed in the compartment while Pansy changed in the bathroom.

When the group exited the train they followed the crowd to a line of carriages that seemed to be held up and pulled by an invisible force. Harry, Draco, and Blaise shared a carriage up to the castle. The ride was a quick one and soon they were filing into the Great Hall and sitting at their house table.

As everyone was seated Harry saw a flash of red and turned his head to the door just in time to see a patch of bushy brown and red colored hair. Harry smiled when he saw Granger and Weasel. It looked like they had fun at camp. After all Harry did pay the people in charge and their campers to make sure they enjoyed every second of their stay.

Granger and Weasel looked like they had been through hell and back. Both seemed to jump at every little sound and their eyes watched the movement around them for any threats. Harry smiled this might be a good year after all. It's going to be fun to scare those two.

Harry turned towards the teachers table as the first years arrived. There was about 20 or so new students and every one of them looked nervous and scared. Professor McGonagall sat in the head chair and watched as Professor Flitwick brought the students in. He unrolled a roll and started to yell off names.

"Abigail Andrews"

"Ravenclaw," a girl with flowing brown locks ran over to her new table.

"Sara Bentley"

"Gryffindor"

"Serena Black"

Whispers broke out and Harry's head shot up as he remembered the name Dumbledore had spoke at the trial. A small girl with black curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes walked up to the hat. As she did Harry couldn't help but wonder if she was related to the man Dumbledore had spoken of, Sirius Black.

"Slytherin," the girl ran quickly to the table and sat down not looking at anyone. Harry made a mental not to talk to her later. Maybe she could help him find answer's to his so many questions.

The sorting lasted another 45 minutes before it was finally over. Professor McGonagall stood up, "I know very many of you are hungry. But I would first like to make an announcement I'm sure some of you are wondering why I am sitting in Dumbledore's seat," many of the muggleborns nodded, "Well over the summer Dumbledore was arrested and was given a trial. He admitted to several crimes and has 

earned himself a prison sentence. So I have assumed all head duties," she gave them a moment to let it sink in before saying, "let the feast begin."

Food began to appear and the student dug in. Harry piled his plate full of food and ate as he talked to his housemates. When the food finally disappeared Professor McGonagall stood up, "I have just a few announcements to make before we go to bed. First off I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits. There are many dangerous creatures in there and if you value your life then I would suggest you don't go in there."

"Also I would like to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin," a young man no older than 30 stood he had brown hair and despite his age some grey hairs streaking through it stood up for a few seconds before returning to his seat, "also Professor Snape has become engaged and his Fiancé Bruce Wayne will be staying with us this year. Anyone who is found being disrespectful or attempting to hurt him will have to face with Professor Snape. Also he has been given the power to give and take away points. Now then off to bed," with that Professor McGonagall sat back down.

Everyone in the hall began to file out. Harry walked to the head table and quickly said goodnight to his dad and Sev before going to his dorm. Harry listened to the sound of the boys around him sleeping deeply he smiled and fell asleep.

_**The chapters finally done, SOOOOO Sleepy. What do you think, please review.**_


	9. classes and gryffindors

The first day of classes was exhausting for Harry. It seemed like everything he learned the year before had leaked from his brain. Yawning Harry listened to McGonagall go on and on about transforming animals into water goblets. Zoning out Harry began to think of the painting he had discovered. He knew he most likely would need an animation spell to activate it. But there are so many of them that he didn't know which one to use.

He was so deeply engrossed in thought that he didn't notice McGonagall staring at him until she shouted, "_Mr. Wayne_."

This caused Harry to jump up in fright. He quickly looked around the room and blushed as the room silently laughed. Harry looked towards McGonagall sheepishly, "Yes mam."

McGonagall walked in front of him, "since you seem to not need to pay attention to the lesson. You can be the first to transform you goblet."

Harry nodded and nervously turned to the mouse on his desk. Harry tried to think of the spell but his mind was a blank. Harry quickly looked over to Draco who only shrugged. McGonagall's foot tapped, "well Mr. Wayne?"

Harry sighed, "Um I seemed to have um… forgot?"

McGonagall glared at him, "10 points from Slytherin for not paying attention and a detention tonight at 7."

Harry replied with a meek, "yes mam," before slumping down in his chair.

McGonagall continued to walk around the classroom having various people attempt it before class ended. When the bell rang Harry rushed out of the room Draco following closely behind. When Harry slowed Draco spoke up, "What was that about Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "just lost in thought is all."

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder, "please how stupid do you think I am? Tell me whats going on."

Harry sighed, "fine come with me."

Harry led Draco to Sev's chambers and into his room. "A couple of days ago I found this strange portrait. It was hidden where no one would think anything was off. The portrait had a sticking charm on it until I figured out how to get it off. Now I have to find a way to animate it."

Draco seemed interested in the portrait so Harry showed it to him, "must be a Slytherin, but no specifics of who. Most Slytherin's have snakes hidden away. I know Uncle Sev had one for a couple years till it died, probably a head of house or something."

Harry smiled, "so you going to help me or what?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "and miss out on a new mystery? You sure your feeling alright."

The two boys smiled at each other and began to work on the mystery. The rest of the day was spent looking in the library on animation spells. They must have compiled a list of about 20 possibilities before the library closed.

Harry and Draco walked the familiar path to the common room, when they heard a sound of footsteps. They turned around and saw Weasel, Granger, and their lackeys (Dean and Seamus) coming toward them. Draco stood in front of them, "what do you want weasel?"

Ron sneered, "to see how Potter hear likes his new gay family. You going to be a fag like them wouldn't surprise us."

The other Gryffindors laughed Harry pushed Weasel, "better a fag then a poor homeless git."

Ron turned bright red, "you'll pay for that soon Potter."

Ron and the group turned and walked away angrily leaving a very angry Harry and Draco behind

_**There it is. I'm sorry about it taking so long. But with school and everything it's just harder to update everyday. Hope you liked the chapter I decided to liven things up. Please Review.**_


End file.
